Blue Beetle (Dark Multiverse)
Ted Kord, also known as Blue Beetle, is a superhero from DC Comics who tried to prevent the events of Infinite Crisis from occurring. Although he originally failed to do so after being killed by Maxwell Lord, a version of Ted in the Dark Multiverse survived this encounter and eventually became the very crisis he attempted to stop. History On an undetermined version of Earth in the Dark Multiverse, the superhero Blue Beetle began to uncover a big conspiracy that would lead to a crisis of epic proportions. He tried to warn the Justice League of America of this impending disaster but they took no immediate action on his claims. Eventually, Blue Beetle ran afoul with Maxwell Lord who offered Ted a choice at gunpoint to join him and Checkmate in their efforts to make the worlds superheroes look bad with the help of Brother Eye. Blue Beetle seemingly accepted Max's offer and was freed from his cuffs, only to knock Maxwell back and grab his gun. Max reminds Ted that Blue Beetle does not kill but he is still shot dead by the hero to prevent making the upcoming crisis even worst. Suddenly, Brother Eye threatens to eliminate Blue Beetle if it is not granted autonomous control to continue Maxwell's plans in the wake of his death. Ted acknowledges that Brother Eye is sentient and tells it to look through his documented history to learn just what sort of man he is and how he can help it save the world instead of Maxwell. However, Blue Beetle is again held at gunpoint by Checkmate member Sasha Bordeaux who demands to know what is going on. Ted deduced that Sasha must of had doubts about Maxwell's plan, as it would have hurt many people rather than help them. He then explained to her about the coming crisis and offered her a chance to help him stop it. Two weeks later, Sasha got in contact with Batman, whom she secretly worked for as a double agent, and told him that Blue Beetle had taken over leadership of Checkmate as the new Black King. He used the organisation to confirm the existence of a Secret Society of Super-Villains and put an end to the plans of a rival gathering known as the Secret Six. Checkmate also stopped troublesome affairs involving magic and prevented an intergalactic war using Brother Eye's O.M.A.C.s. Batman was troubled to hear about just how much power Blue Beetle now had, since he believed Ted was not up to the challenge of wielding it. But Blue Beetle then emerged from the shadows nearby to reveal he had Sasha set up their meeting to let the Dark Knight know of Checkmates achievements since he took charge. Batman told Ted that he needs to talk with the Justice League about his actions, particularly his activities in deep space and the murder of Maxwell Lord. But Kord threatens to reveal Bruce Wayne's crimes as Batman should he or the Justice League interfere in his operations. Blue Beetle returns to Checkmate Castle where he meets with his best friend Booster Gold in hopes they could work together to stop the crisis. But like Batman before him, Booster Gold also expresses concerned about Blue Beetles new authority, reminding him that during their days as members of Justice League International, Ted himself once said they were unique from other crime fighters because they represented the "little guys" among the more authoritative superheroes. However Blue Beetle replied that they should have tried harder back then so people would show them more respect, and with a big crisis looming, it now felt that he is the only one who can stop it. Booster Gold is further alienated by Teds words and leaves him to his own devices. Blue Beetle, Sasha and a number of other Checkmate agents soon head out into the arctic to track down the mysterious Mockingbird, leader of the Secret Society of Super-Villains. They follow a signal to the society's hideout and are shocked to discover that all of its members, including their leader Lex Luthor, have been brutally murdered. The whole situation did not seem to make sense, until another Lex Luthor appeared before the group and ordered his accomplice Superboy-Prime to kill them all except for Blue Beetle. "Lex" then reveals himself to be Alexander Luthor of Earth-3 who smugly explains how he planned to make his vision of a perfect world by first destroying the current one. Ted tries to convince him that the world can still improve in its current state if they worked together to help it. But Alexander believes the Earth's people were undeserving of the assistance. Blue Beetle then talks to Superboy-Prime about how Ted himself is not the smartest or most capable superhero, but he has still managed to help the world more in a few weeks than they have in years, which convinces the Kryptonian to aid him. However, Alexander branches an K-radiation weapon on the pair and threatens to eliminate Superboy-Prime before Superman and Lois Lane of Earth-2 suddenly appear before them. Alexander kills them both with a blast for his firearm, which in turn causes an enraged Superboy-Prime to do the same to him using his heat vision. Afterwards Blue Beetle promises the grieving boy that they will make a world that Earth-2 Superman would have been proud of. Blue Beetle has Superboy-Prime deliver a tower built with the Anti-Monitor's remains from the secret society's hideout to Checkmate Castle, where Brother Eye can interface with it to gain access to Alexander's database on the previous version of the multiverse. Ted then orders Brother Eye to compile the greatest threat to the safety of Earth as it currently stands. However, he is shocked to learn it was the Justice League and the rest of the superheroes on the planet. Brother Eye explains to Ted that with all their heroics aside, the math shows superheroes pose a threat bigger than any other rival force and points out that in the previous multiverse, the most peaceful Earths had no superheroes. Although Blue Beetle protests against Brother Eyes claims at first, he then reluctantly agrees with them and contacts Superboy-Prime to defeat the Teen Titans without killing them while he prepares to partly assimilate with Brother Eye's technology and apply the Anti-Monitor's remains to his suit. Blue Beetle soon uses his new strength and abilities to attack the Justice Leagues Watchtower before confronting Superman, Wonder Woman and Batman in battle. Ted declares that he is the only superhero the world will ever need from now on before revealing he had infected them all with a modified version of O.M.A.C. nanovirus, which quickly transforms them into O.M.A.C.s. Blue Beetle then checks on Superboy-Prime and discovers he had disobeyed his orders by killing a number of the Titans. The young Kyptonian attempts to defend his actions, but as Kord could no longer trust him, he had the nanovirus infect Superboy-Prime before commanding the O.M.A.C.s to spread it further into the surviving Teen Titans. At that moment, Booster Gold suddenly arrives and blames Blue Beetle for the deaths Superboy-Prime had caused. Ted admits he made an error, but tries to convince Booster that everything he had done is all for the sake of avoiding total disaster. Booster Gold shares the sentiment as he pulls out a gun on his friend, but Brother Eye immediately actives the defences on Blue Beetles suit, firing an energy beam right through Booster's chest. Horrified by what he just witnessed, a grief-stricken Blue Beetle cradles his friends lifeless body as Brother Eye tells him that emotions cannot interfere with their work, and offers to remove his minds emotional centers so he can continue with the task at hand. Ted sadly agrees to this and is instantly void of any emotion as he orders the O.M.A.C.s to eliminate any remaining superheroes so they take the rest of the planet. Gallery DMBlueBeetleShoot.png DMBlueBeetleAttack.png DMBlueBeetleBooster.png DMBlueBeetle.png DMBlueBeetleThrone.png Tales_from_the_Dark_Multiverse_Infinite_Crisis_Vol_1_1_Textless.jpg Trivia *It is possible that because of the Convergence comics, the events of Infinite Crisis never happened in the post-''Flashpoint'' incarnation of the DC Multiverse. Thus making the existence of this reality in the Dark Multiverse a mystery. **Furthermore, realities Earth-2 and Earth-3 are mentioned in this comics universe, despite the fact they technically should not exist in the Dark Multiverse. Category:DC Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Hypocrites Category:Paranoid Category:Brainwashers Category:Justice League Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Male